


Hiding in Plain(er) Sight

by KamalasFanfiction



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is Robin, F/M, Female Reader, Finding Out Dick is a Superhero, Reader-Insert, Young Justice Season One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamalasFanfiction/pseuds/KamalasFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You join the Young Justice team and find out that maybe everyone you hung out with is a superhero.</p>
<p>Written: 06/25/2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding in Plain(er) Sight

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ || The reader is best friends with Dick Grayson and Wally West. The reader also referred to as female.

“I don’t suppose I have to tell you what she’s doing here.” Batman’s voice cuts into the uproar of the Young Justice building, and Black Canary gets one up on M’gann, dropping her to the ground. You emerge, slightly embarrassed and sheepish, from behind his cowl, fingers curled up in a greeting. His giant cape had made it difficult for you to walk anywhere close to him, and he hadn’t even bothered to offer an apology.

“New blood?” Black Canary offered, an amused smile working its way from her chin to her cheeks as M’gann struggled to get up. She turned to her briefly, to see if she was okay, but M’gann had already taken off to see the new member, too excited to think about how her distraction had led to a failure on her otherwise spotless floor training.

Wally’s the next to shuffle out of nowhere, one arm hooked around a sizable bowl of what had been Cheetos, and he’d started towards the kitchen for an emergency snack refill. He skids to a halt in his new tennis shoes, burning the back of the rubber, and does a double take. “Ye-esss! Another girl added to the team!” He bumps M’gann with his hip, hurrying to introduce himself. “My name is Kid Flash, former protege of The Flash. But, I assure you, we don’t have to take it fas-”

“Wally!” M’gann cut in, throwing a sympathetic look in your direction. You smiled back at her, glad someone acted normal around here. Though, you might have to recheck your priorities, considering the most average person you’d encountered was a Martian. “I’m so sorry, Wally’s a bit… forward, sometimes.” He let out a protesting ‘hey’, but didn’t further comment. ”My name is M’gann M’orzz, but I’m also known as Megan Morse and Miss Martian.”

You nod at her, accepting her friendly introduction, and reach out to shake her hand. A little too heartily, she grips your fingers, and you wince at the subtle display of strength she put on. You shake your hand off when she lets go, after what feels like a second too long. “Oh, I know Wally.” He pauses and raises his eyebrows.

“‘You sure? Because, I’m pretty sure I’d remember such a pretty face-”

You sigh, pursing your lips slightly. “C’mon, West, we have, like, all four classes together. I mean, look.” You pull your mask up, revealing the bridge of your nose and the shape of your eyes. Recognition sparks in his eyes, and his face twists to reflect his blunder.

“Oh, yikes, yeah.” He scratches behind his neck, sheepish. He holds up a hand in ‘hello’. “Hey, _.” -

“Hey, Wally.” You respond, with almost a shrug. “I guess since we’ll be living together, it’ll be easier for you to steal my french fries, huh.” It’s not a question, it’s a statement. Him and Dick would tag-team to steal little bites off of your plate, launching a two-sided food war between the three of you.

“Well, finders keepers…” He trails off, rocking on his heels. Quick to change the subject, he launches on another topic, knowing how long the argument could last. “So, uh, how’d you get here? I mean, Young Justice isn’t looking for a secretary or another babysitter.” He pauses, shoots a quick thought towards M’gann, ‘We aren’t, are we?’ She shakes her head, almost imperceptibly.

“Oh, uh, I…” You shook your head, unsure as to whether or not you wanted him to know. “It’s nothing as cool as Flash Junior zipping around on his Heelies.”

Batman, having bowed out to collect the rest of the team, reemerged with Kaldur leading the rest of the team down the hall. Now that everyone was assembled, he bowed slightly out. “This is your new teammate, Athena.” Outside of this very underwhelming introduction, he said nothing else, and then quickly walked through the Zeta tube. There was simply very little for him to say.

All the while, you and Wally had been going back and forth. “It’s Kid Flash, not Flash Junior! And the Heelies were literally one time!”

You snort in response, considerably more comfortable now that you had Wally’s half-support behind you. While odd friends, you were still friends, even if it was just through- “Dick!” You called out, betrayal sounding out in your voice as you quickly crossed the floor, sputtering for what felt like years.

Affronted and quickly turning red, Dick held his hands out, as if to push you away. “Woah, hey, uh, maybe don’t-” He looks to the rest of the team, who waited with baited breath to see what was actually happening. He cuts to a whisper, one which you’re half-tempted to ignore. “Don’t use my real name around the team, I just go by ‘Robin’.”

“All these years!” You continue, in theatrical hurt. You hit your hands on his chest. “And you were literally Batman-and-Robin-ing! I can’t believe this! My own best friend!” You drape yourself over him, and his struggle to support you in an appropriate manner is hilarious. He’s bright red and more than a little nervous, side-eyeing the rest of the team.

“Do you two need a moment alone?” Zatanna teases, a smile flickering on her lips. While Robin was cute, she wasn’t going to steal someone else’s guy.

Kaldur glances at the two of you, then nods, turning to the rest of the group. “It is obvious that the two of them necessitate some time for this conflict. We can introduce ourselves later.” Though slightly bummed at how quickly they had to assemble and then dismiss, they retreated to their rooms, leave only the two of you and the silence.

“All those jokes about the batarangs.” You stage-whispered, throwing your arms up. “I can’t believe we literally threw paper footballs at each other and you called them batarangs!”

“Should I just wait for this to settle in, or should I-” He’s cut off by you patting at his face, holding one finger to his lips.

“I should’ve known when you told me you could drive a motorcycle when we were thirteen.” You shake your head, almost in wonder. “What kind of thirteen-year-old knows how to ride a motorcycle?”

“Of all the things, you find that the most suspicious?” He’s still holding you, but he jostles you slightly, a smile slowly coming to rest on his face. “What about the fact that I dressed up as Robin for Halloween last year?”

You brush him off, ‘pshaw’ing at him. “You live with Bruce Wayne- I wouldn’t put it past him to buy you an authentic costume for a little bit of extra candy.” You pause, eyes widening. “Oh my God, all of those bird puns…”

“This is going to take a while, isn’t it?” Dick’s still smiling, though, so you suppose he isn’t too annoyed. “Let’s sit down before my legs give out under me.”


End file.
